


Getting Better

by Second_Law_of_Diffusion



Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Healing, Post-Canon, post-season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Law_of_Diffusion/pseuds/Second_Law_of_Diffusion
Summary: He thinks he can move on.
Kudos: 14





	Getting Better

He doesn’t understand.

He doesn’t understand why Aki searched for him, why Suna is not afraid of him, why dr. Light speaks to him with such affection.

He _knows_ why, but he doesn’t _understand_ why.

So many times he tried to kill Aki, all those times he succeeded in hurting Aki. Times when he targeted Suna. When he was wrecking the Light’s home.

Yet Aki and Suna want to spend time with him, talk with him, play with him. Rush lets him ride on his back. Dr. Light checks his systems and listens to him attentively.

They call him brother and son with a sincerity he has never heard before. There is no undertone of expectations which he has to meet _or else_. It’s like him just being is enough for them.

He doesn’t feel worthy of this. He’s scared that once they’ll learn another thing he has done in Night’s name - even though they already know the worst - will make them turn away, make them see what a monster he is. Was.

“You could not make your own choice before. Now you can and you do. The past doesn’t have to define you, son”, dr. Light said to him once.

He is not sure if he believes that. Just deciding what should he think about the past is so difficult. Too many places remind him of Night, of Night’s ideology, of Night’s lies, of fights he fought in the name of those lies. Even now, even though he already has new memories that those places could remind him of, when he fought alongside Aki.

Sometimes, he still feels out of place in this family, in this home.

But he thinks he can go on.

He thinks he can move on.

Because as much as he doesn’t understand, he has never ever been so happy in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from tumblr.


End file.
